Avatar The Last Airbender Chocolate Box Drabble Series
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Drabble collection for ATLA. Will contain various characters, pairings, ratings, etc. Never know what I'll come up with... Enjoy.
1. Drabble 1: Zuko 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I'm not making money from writing this drabble

Warnings/Rating: Rating on this drabble is Light M. Heavy shounen ai...

Prompt from Saku:  
Zuko/Sokka- After being burned so many times (with so many harsh words and actions) Zuko was amazed that Sokka still came back to him time after time; even when he was certain he did not deserve such devotion.  
"It's true what they say, love must be blind  
That's why Your still standing by the sinner's side.  
Your still by my side when all the things I've done have left You bleedin'." ~Come Undone by FFH

* * *

_Avatar The Last Airbender Chocolate Box Drabble Series_  
Drabble 1: Zuko 1  
By Yo; Written 4.9.13; Posted to ffdotnet 8.9.13

* * *

"You still came back..." Zuko whispered into Sokka's dark locks, the strands blowing a little bit from the disturbance of the Fire Lord's breath near the Water Tribe man's ear.

"Well duh," Sokka muttered and hugged Zuko's naked chest tighter, burgundy sheets spilling around their twined forms. "I love you. It doesn't matter what you do or say to drive me away. You're stuck with me, stupid. Get used to it."

Zuko blushed and buried his face deeper into Sokka's hair.

"But I kissed Mai right in front of you and then turned around to smirk at you. And I told you—"

Sokka quieted the Fire Lord with a brutal, but brief kiss before speaking up, "You told me, 'I never want to see your ugly face again! Water Tribe doesn't belong in the Fire Nation! Get out!' I remember every single word and how each one was a punch straight through my gut. And then you really _did_ punch me in the stomach to make your point. You don't have to remind me of that. Or any of the other times. Just hold me now, and forget about the past and how dumb you are…and even the future."

Zuko could only hold Sokka tighter in the darkness of his chambers and think to himself, _He's too good for me and I don't deserve him. But I'm so glad this man is mine…_

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Notes about this drabble series: I've been producing too many drabbles from drabble wars lately that are for ATLA characters/pairings, and so I will now have a drabble chocolate box series dedicated to this fandom as well. It's as simple as that, and like my other chocolate box series, anything goes. And no I will not be adding previously written ATLA drabbles too this collection—those will remain stand alones for you to enjoy. Even though the drabbles produced here are usually not interrelated and stand alone as well.


	2. Drabble 2: ZukoToph 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I'm not making money from this drabble...  
Saku's prompt: Zuko/Toph- "Seeing in the dark" They never needed lights to sense each other. They could feel each other even through the darkest times.  
Warning(s)/Rating/Note(s): I'm not sure there are any? Though this specific drabble's rated T to be safe.

* * *

_Avatar The Last Airbender Chocolate Box Drabble Series_  
Drabble 2: Zuko/Toph 1  
By Yo; Written 6.9.13; Posted to ffdotnet 8.9.13

* * *

Zuko watched the lightning bugs blinking in and out above and around them like microscopic stars bursting next to them and much, much closer to the earth. If he was some kind of sappy romantic, he'd say it was _magical_.

The night air was heavy and humid clinging to them like second skins. It was a typical summer night in early June for the people of the Fire Nation. Most people tried to move around as little as possible and get away with wearing even less clothing.

Tonight wasn't a night for cuddling, he bare-chested, she in the smallest red cloth only covering her breasts—rivulets of sweat, from both of them, making the two stick to each other even more than the night was clinging to them. In the sense of propriety—mostly because they were in the palace courtyard and kind of visible to others that might pass by—they were wearing bottoms of sorts, he in loose fitting red pants, she in a flowing red skirt.

Their feet were bare and touching, mostly because Zuko knew—and loved—that that was the way Toph could see and feel best. She was lying her head back against his chest and probably listening hard to his heart pound. He suddenly wondered if his heartbeat comforted her…

"Sparky, whacha thinkin' so hard about? I can practically hear your mind churning," Toph broke the silence.

"Just looking at the lightning bugs and thinking about how freakin' hot it is. I wish summer was over with," He kind of told Toph the truth, but he also kind of dodged—he didn't even reprimand her for calling him that old, long ago nickname.

Toph didn't say anything, not even dignifying his answer. She knew he wasn't saying everything. How perceptive his little earthbender was…

"Just…does my heartbeat comfort you?" He broke down and said the rest of his thought out loud to her anyway.

"Everything about you comforts me. And infuriates me. Makes me wanna kiss you senseless. Maybe sometimes tear your eyebrows off. And everything in between. You're annoying as hell. But...you're mine," Toph said, turning around in his arms and reaching up with her mouth to barely hover in front of his own lips.

_You're mine_. That was as close as Toph or he would ever come to saying "I love you" to one another. He didn't respond with words, but instead claimed her mouth with his own.

* * *

_Owari_


	3. Drabble 3: Sokka 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I'm not making money from writing this drabble...  
Saku's drabble wars prompt: Zuko/(anyone you want- except Sokka) (One sided- Zuko/Sokka)- Sokka tries his hardest to hide his feelings. Day after day, every long night alone. Set to Three Days Grace song "Over and Over"  
Warning(s)/Rating/Note(s):  Shoune ai-ish. A little on the angsty side. Sokka's POV (3rd person). Open-ended. Post series (but nothing to do with Legend of Korra)/AU-ish. Drabble's rated very light M just to be safe. This was written for a drabble wars session. Enjoy.

* * *

_Avatar The Last Airbender Chocolate Box Drabble Series_  
Drabble 3: Sokka 1  
By Yo; Written 7.3.13; Posted to ffdotnet 8.20.13

* * *

He should be the happiest man alive today, but instead it felt like the worst day of his life. He was going to marry the most amazing woman. Suki should be filling up his thoughts. Not the noble, awkward Fire Lord brat _Zuko_…

He'd been there when the Fire Lord married Mai, and he still remembered the way his heart had shattered. And had been shattering every day since. But if he was honest with himself, his heart had broken every day for several years…ever since he first laid eyes on the man when he was just a banished prince of the Fire Nation…even as he had hated him that day Zuko threatened to annihilate his tribe…and steal the Avatar who had just awakened from over a 100-some year slumber. He'd fallen in love then, even when he hated Zuko. And every day after.

A never ending cycle of silent, heart wrenching agony. All those nights waking up drenched in sweat and his heart pounding and aching with longing. The nightmares and the _lustmares_…and everything in between. Even his dreams didn't give him release. He was forever on the edge of sweet heart breaking release and he would never, ever get it…probably not even in his slumber.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest's question dragged Sokka back to the present and to his beautiful wife-to-be.

"I do!" Suki squealed, giving him the most earsplitting grin, as he placed the silver ring on her right hand.

Granting her a fake smile, Sokka closed his hands over both of hers and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze, his heart screaming at him that this was all wrong. This woman, as amazing as she was, was not who he was meant for—his heart screamed for the Fire Lord, going _Mineminemine_, like some horrid never-ending mantra.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest cut into Sokka's thoughts again.

_I do_ hung on the edge of his lips for a frozen eternity. He meant to say the words that would bind him to Suki, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He dropped his hands at his side and looked down at the ground…

"I can't," Was all Sokka whispered as he walked away leaving hundreds in shocked silence behind him and a very broken hearted earth bender…

He had no idea where he was going…or where he'd end up.

* * *

_Owari_


End file.
